Composed and Not Forgotten (Sequel To Different)
by TheBearsDoodle
Summary: (Sequel To Different)- Sakuno Ryuzaki now 24 has established herself and hasn't forgotten about a certain someone who left her life 6 years ago on a beach. Sure it hurt at first but everything has some pain to it, you just need to know how to react to it. But how does she react when he enters again? How will she feel with his request? Will it hurt more than the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Different! **

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR DO I OWN ITS CHARACTERS! **

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki was standing outside of a bakery as she examined every nut and bolt, making sure nothing was wrong. She unlocked the door and entered allowing herself to be greeted by yesterday's cupcakes, cakes and pastries. She left her self be carried into the kitchen by the aroma. She would have to open shop soon as it would be lunch in just a few hours. Sakuno busied herself with trivial matters as she looked around for her pen to write down the day's pastry making.

The chiming of the bell on the front door singled that one of the employees was there.

"Sa-chan!" yelled out a familiar voice as it made its way to the kitchen. "A-ah Tomo-chan, have you seen my pen?" asked Sakuno as she ducked underneath a long steel table. "Its right here." replied Tomo as she fished into the bucket, "Sa-chan you are as clumsy as always."

Indeed she never out grew her clumsiness since she was in middle school, but on the contrary the rest of her grew. She was a bit taller than she was in high school and she had much more confidence, only stuttering when necessary. She found an odd liking to the beach, even though her love was stolen from her there. She found talking to people form the past just hurts her (except for Tomo). Sakuno, now as 24-year-old women, was busy getting HER bakery ready for the lunch hour rush. After hard years of culinary school training she was able to open up shop. The reason Tomo worked there was due to the fact that she never had a plan for life and wanted to live life day by day. This ended up with no stable job, terrible income, and on the verge of losing her apartment. Luck for her Sakuno had already established herself as a businesswomen and allowed Tomo to work there and live with her. They were best friends after all.

"Arigatou," thanked Sakuno as she grabbed the pen from Tomo's hands and started to feverishly write down the day's to-do-list. Happily smiling, Sakuno gave Tomo a copy, putting stars beside the things that were necessary.

Today is good day, thought Sakuno as she started around her kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second Chapter to Composed and Not Forgotten!

Thank-you everybody for your support :D

**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

The day progressed well with many sales. All the Danishes were and cupcakes were sold out in the first 2 hours of opening. Sakuno was busy in the kitchen trying to get more pastries ready when Tomo called her out for a cake order. She was overjoyed after hearing this. She quickly dropped her rolling pin and brushed off her apron that was sprinkled with patches of flour.

She emerged from the kitchen trying to keep herself calm. Across from the table that she was supposed to sit at was man with green locks looking out the window thinking about something. Hesitantly Sakuno coughed attention the man of her presence. He snapped his head towards her as he started at her with golden eyes that could but gold to shame. She was locked in his gaze as the feeling of realization spread over her whole body. It's him, snarled her inner thoughts.

"H-How may I help you sir?" asked Sakuno calmly as she tried to hide her mocking.

"I need to order a cake for a wedding." He replied coldly.

His gaze grew more intense as he kept staring at Sakuno, which made her uncomfortable. She sat down in the chair as she drew out her sketchpad. With shaking hands she placed it on the table, and opened it up.

She looked up at him.

"Congratulations Mr. Echizen-san." Said Sakuno as she smiled to hide her pain.

"When is the date?" asked Sakuno as she started to write 'date' in the corner of the page.

"October 24th." Replied he calmly. He looked out the bakery window looking for someone or something.

"I see. May I know your preferences?" asked Sakuno as she started to jot down the details of his wedding.

"I want a simple cake but my fiancée should be here soon. She will tell you what she wants." Stated Ryoma as he turned his gaze away from her and out into the streets. Suddenly a girl came into the bakery and waved at Ryoma as she giggled over to where Ryoma was sitting.

"Ryo-kun! Gomen for being late." Apologized the girl as she sat on Ryoma's lap after pecking his cheek with her rosy pink lips. She adverted her eyes towards Sakuno who was looking at the happy couple in front of her feeling the tears on the verge of her bottom lid threatening to fall and stain the paper below her.

"L-let's get started Mr. and Mrs. Echizen." Said Sakuno with a fake smile as she picked up her pencil.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so everyone knows, Ryoma's wife is Chiza (:  
i'm veyr sorry I didn't mention it!

Anyways thank-you everybody for your support :D

**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

"Well," started Mrs. Echizen as she tapped her chin trying to come up with the endless ideas flowing inside her head, " I was thinking of a three tier cake with the colours of just white and silver. Ryo-kun and I picked those colours!"

"Let me sketch something out for you." Quietly told Sakuno.

"I can't hear you." Annoyingly stated Mrs. Echizen as she looked at her fingernails.

"Gomen nasai Mrs. E-Echizen-san." Choked Sakuno as she continued to feverishly draw.

She picked up the sketch pad and showing the two the drawing. There on the beige coloured paper was a three-tier cake with large roses on one side of the cake (one on each). A line ascended to the top made of silver like balls. The rim of each tier was decorated with white icing in a lace pattern.

"I like it! Hope you can get it done." Replied Mrs. Echizen as she clapped her hands together and smiling.

"How much is it?" suddenly asked Ryoma.

"A-ah it's-" started Sakuno.

"Just pay her $3000 Ryo-kun. The needy need it." Stated Ryoma's wife as she started to lay with her future husband's hair.

"T-that isn't necessary Mr. Echizen-san. The cake is only $400." Stated Sakuno trying to hide her annoyance.

"No I'll pay what my wife said." Stated Ryoma as he wrote up a cheque for the cake.

"Arigatou Mr. and Mrs. Echizen." Whispered Sakuno as she gripped her book tightly making her knuckles white.

After they left Sakuno set out into the kitchen to let her frustration and anger out. She started to roll out the fondue as tears started to fall from her eyes. Before she knew it she was sobbing on the floor with flour clinging to her face. Tomo, who was working at the front counter noticed her best friend in the kitchen crying her heart out, carried her to a chair.

"Sa-chan you don't need to do this for that bastard. I can cancel the order." Whispered Tomo as she tried to comfort Sakuno who was now wiping away the tears.

"No Tomo-chan. He is now a client. I will finish this cake and make it the best one!" said Sakuno with a new fire inside her. She wouldn't let him win. Not this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Since it is thanksgiving i decided i would put up a few chapters :)  
Happy Thanksgiving everybody :D

**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

* * *

After the events that happened the other day, Sakuno was happy she was finally able to work on a wedding cake. She set out to the store in search of chocolate silver balls and a lace like pattern. After retuning Sakuno found that the store was quiet busy with people buzzing in and out, smiling with little pink boxes in their hands. She hurriedly went into the store and saw Tomo running around trying to get everybody fed. Sakuno giggled at her best friends determination as she grabbed a pink lacy apron and put it on herself. She grabbed the nearest order form and went in search for the desserts. After a few minuets Sakuno emerged from the kitchen holding a tray with pink frosted cupcakes, cream cheese danishes and pecan tarts. She handed them out to the people and smiled at Tomo ensuring her that she was there for her.

Sakuno sighed as she grabbed her ingredients and started to jot down the steps. She took a three circular pan's, each smaller than the other. She mixed the cake batter and poured it into each of the pans. After gently and cautiously placing the pans into the oven, Sakuno turned around and grabbed a white glob of fondue and started to roll it out. She took her cutters out and started to cut out leaf shapes and rose petals. Gently grabbing the leaves and petals, she started to shape them to give them dimension. The oven timer clicked and Sakuno hurriedly went to the oven and pulled out the pans, placing them on the counter to let them cool off.

Sakuno wiped her brow at her now finished cake. It was beautiful truthfully speaking but it hurt her even more after finishing it. Staring at it she had tears well up in her eyes. Why am I the one? Thought Sakuno as she pitifully, silently wept. She wished that he never chose her, that he stayed in America, that she never delivered those forms to him…

If she didn't discover the two would things be different? Would they still be together? All these questions swirled around in her head as she leaned against the table.

"Sa- chan?" asked a male voice from the doorway.

"A-ah K-Kintaro-kun." Acknowledged Sakuno as she started to wipe away the tears. "Who-who let you into the kitchen?" asked Sakuno as she brushed off her pitiful looking face.

"T-Tomoka-san did. Ne Sa-chan are you okay?" asked Kintaro with a voice bathed in concern.

"Hai Kintaro-kun. I'm just finishing this cake…" trailed off Sakuno as she finally calmed herself down.

Suddenly Sakuno felt arms around her. She felt comforted for the first time her life since Ryoma had abandoned her. She left her head rest against his chest as tears started to soak it. He knew what she was going through he didn't need anyone to tell him; he could see it in her eyes. It hurt him to see her in pain. He hugged her for the longest time possible. He never wanted to let go of her.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter i'm putting up for today, due to the fact that I will not be able to update tomorrow :(  
Plus considering it is Thanksgiving I wanted to be THANKFUL for my supporters and viewer, see what I did there?  
Mah, i'm bad at puns *note to self- work on puns  
On serious note i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

* * *

She pounded her fist against his chest as she cried into him.

"I'm here sa-chan…I'm here. I won't leave you." Stated Kintaro as he hugged her tighter.

Suddenly a news report came onto the TV.

"The famous tennis player, Ryoma Echizen, is now calling off his wedding with his or was wife, Chiza Lotus. The two was seen to be a happy couple but it is speculated that Chiza had an affair with one of Ryoma's close friends. That is all for today Japan! Have a nice day." Stated the report as she waved to the camera.

Sakuno looked up at the TV and then back at her cake. She smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile. She was happy…that he was hurt. She wanted him to cry, to tare everything up, and to bleed from his heart. To be paralyzed. Paralyzed from all the hurt, the wanting of someone you can't have. She wanted his whole world to shatter into a million pieces while he attempted to pick them up with bleeding hands. She wanted that. She wanted that more than for her grandmother to get better, she wanted that more than for Tomo to create a happy family. But she also wanted him to come back to her.

"I-I'm so h-happy Kintaro-kun…I'm so happy!" yelled Sakuno as she distanced herself away from Kintaro.

"S-Sa-ch-chan p-please c-calm down." Said Kintaro as he cautiously approached Sakuno.

"Kintaro I'm so happy." Joyfully stated Sakuno as she smiled the brightest smile she has ever smiled.

For the first time Kintaro was scared of Sakuno as she smiled at him. She was beaming. He who was now worried by Sakuno's actions and decided to take her home and to tell Tomo to close shop early today. He laid her down in her bed considering she was asleep now. Even in her sleep she was smiling.

In his heart he knew she was always in love with him. It was him and him only. And it hurt like a wound that wouldn't heal.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She had slept peaceful enough for one to think that she was dead. Her hair dangled about her body as it cascaded over the edge of the bed nearly touching the ground. A fireball lay on her bed. Carefully examining it, she prodded it in her half sleep consciousness. A groan was heard from it as it slowly lifted itself up and scratched one of its eyes, yawned and perplexedly examined her, smiled and rested its head on the bed again before getting up.

"I see that you're awake now." Replied the fireball.

"Hai, ne Kintaro-kun…what are you doing inside my room?" asked Sakuno as she sat up and grabbed the blanket for warmth.

"O-oh ya, I put you in bed after I carried you from the bakery…" trailed off Kintaro as he looked off.

"A-arigatou Kintaro-kun." Whispered Sakuno.

A bright light covered Sakuno as she looked out her window. It was a bright sunny day, she was happy and so was the world. For once she could honestly say she was delighted with how everything turned out. Maybe it wasn't the way she wanted it but it worked out.

He was heart broken. She was fulfilled with the desire to move on. He was crying. She wasn't.

"Ne Kintaro-kun… do you know what love is?" asked Sakuno.

"I don't think love can be defined but only felt," answered Kintaro.

"Mm… I see. You should get back to work Kintaro. I think the kids would be very worried if they didn't see their favorite doctor." Smiled Sakuno as she slowly rose from the bed.

"A-are you sure? You seem a bit unsteady. I can take you to the clinic and make sure you aren't sick." said a worried Kintaro.

"I'm fine Kintaro-kun. Arigatou for caring so much about me." Said Sakuno as she hugged him.

"The bakery's closed so would you like to escort me to the clinic? You always did say that you wanted to see the kids." Cheekily said Kintaro while grabbing a hold of Sakuno's hand.

"A-ah I would love to." Replied the blushing Sakuno.

Her heart was beating at the speed of light. To her a new door opened. Maybe love is calling her back. Back to her true soul mate.

"Kintaro…" whispered Sakuno.

* * *

**Im coming back! Hopefully you are all ready for a drastic change :D**

**I regret to inform you that I am an idiot and a sadist for making everybody wait for such a long time. Opps...**  
**All that aside I will hopefully be updating weekly or maybe even bi-daily :D **

**Have an awsome summer everyone :D**

**As always continue reading, re-reading, messaging me, and of course reviewing! BYEBYE my friends and enemies :)**


End file.
